Firey and Leafy
This page describes the interactions between Firey and Leafy. Episodes suggesting a friendship In "Puzzling Mysteries", Leafy wants Firey on her team. In "Cycle of Life", Leafy and Firey high-five when they win the contest. In "Rescission", when Pencil zaps Firey, Leafy says "Pencil! Don't tell me you just killed Firey!". In "Gardening Hero", Leafy and Firey play tic-tac-toe. Apparently they have been 73 times and Firey lost every game. When Leafy gets caught in a net, Firey is concerned. After the Cake at Stake, Leafy and Firey talk about how relieved they are that David is gone and decide to be friends. When Firey tells the Announcer that only good people get to be friends, Leafy says "Ooo burn". They work together in the contest to zap Spongy but miss every shot. Spongy shoots Leafy, upsetting Firey. In "The Glistening", Firey agreed with Leafy on going back to earth when she just happened to have a bag of fuel. On the ride back, they are both happy to be going back. In "Hurtful!", Leafy is happy that they both reached the final four. After Firey is killed by Flower, Leafy gets to the boat challenge and says she'll wait for Firey. Leafy offered to give Firey the larger boat because she knew he couldn't touch water, Firey thanks her. When Flower shoved Firey towards the lake, Leafy tried to rescue him but got burned in the process (and Firey fell in the water and died). When there are no boats left, Leafy says he can ride on her back as long as he doesn't set her on fire. Firey is glad but is knocked off her back by Flower and he dies once again. Leafy turns to him saying "No don't die". At the end of the episode, Firey and Leafy sit together at night. Firey says that since the Announcer has a recovery center, they could kill him as much as they want and he'd still be back to give them Dream Island. Cut to the two, along with Bubble and Flower killing the Announcer over and over. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", when Leafy assumes that Bubble doesn't want to be friends again, she says she would rather be with Firey because he appreciates her presence. They ride on a Ferris Wheel together, but it's shown that Firey installed a lava fall which kills Leafy. In the same episode, Firey was disappointed that Leafy was dead and could not be recovered and even bet his life earnings on the Announcer bluffing that he sold the recovery centers. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Leafy said she was going to be happy if any of them win. Leafy was impressed with how Firey let Flower and Coiny into Dream Island. At the end of the same episode, Firey wanted to apologize to Leafy and when the others wanted to execute her for buying/stealing the island, he flew on a hang glider and saved her. He then apologized and said what he wanted most was her, not Dream Island, and would rather be with her whether they are on Dream Island or not. In "Get in the Van", when asked what she wants to do by Bubble, Leafy asks where Firey is. In "Welcome Back", it is possible that Firey is trapped in the cage because he recovered Leafy, as possibly hinted in "The Four is Lava" as Leafy said that Firey recovered her a long time ago. In "The Four is Lava", Firey saves Leafy from falling into the lava. When she asks why he has been ignoring her, he explains that nobody can know they are friends (due to most people still hating her), but that they are indeed still friends. Neutral interactions In "Don't Pierce My Flesh", when Firey was glad Rocky was gone, Leafy told him that wasn't nice. In the same episode, when Leafy said that they should use both replacement boxes, Firey shouted that they couldn't use both. When Leafy asks why not, Firey changes his mind. The Firey Speaker Box calls Leafy awesome when he announces that she's safe, Leafy thanks him for this. In "Hurtful!", when Leafy throws Ice Cube into the furnace, Firey asks her why she even did so, since she wasn't even made of metal. In "Get in the Van", Leafy greets Firey but Firey, for some reason, doesn't recognize her and doesn't even remember her when Leafy tells him her name. This makes Leafy sad. Episodes suggesting a conflict In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", after the Announcer told Firey he won immunity, Leafy replied angrily to this, with Firey re-replying that she's "Green with envy!" Earlier in the episode, after Leafy subtracted points off of everyone, Firey subtracted Leafy's points for taking his. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Firey didn't let Leafy into Dream Island because she wanted to get out of the Ferris Wheel that he made in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", causing Leafy to become angry enough to buy Dream Island, stealing it from Firey and everyone else out of revenge. Firey wanted Leafy away from Dream Island so much that he even boarded the doors so she couldn't come in. In "Get in the Van", Firey actually felt relieved when Gelatin killed Leafy. When Leafy is eliminated in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Firey's lip twitches upwards for a fraction of a second, suggesting that Firey is happy for Leafy to be eliminated. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Leafy is greeting everyone in The Losers!, Firey walks away when Leafy attempts to interact with him. In "The Four is Lava", Leafy is hurt by Firey ignoring her intentionally simply because he thinks people hate her. Firey in response just calls her clueless for feeling this way and states that she expects so much from others. When he also says how that is why no one likes her, Leafy suggests that they never speak to each other again and Firey angrily agrees. Firey later goes back on this entirely because they need to do the contest. Leafy refuses to compete since she felt Firey would get eliminated for being cruel to her. At one point during the challenge, Firey and Leafy argue over whether or not if Leafy has any friends. Once they are safe, Leafy asks Eggy if they are friends to prove a point to Firey. Firey is shocked to see that Leafy does have a friend despite her theft of Dream Island. In the stinger ending, Firey can be seen angrily talking about Leafy with Eggy and Needle. Firey also gives Leafy an angry look when she reveals to Clock that it is episode fifteen. Trivia * There is a recommended character called "Leafy And Firey As A Couple", recommended by MrDoubleGAngster. * Michael jokingly confirmed that the Leafy x Firey ship is true, and the same goes for the other ships. * In "The Glistening", there is a character called "Giant Fireafy" recommended by Firealarmfreak5. Gallery Screenshot_2018-10-30_at_6.09.51_PM.png Fireafy.png|Firey and Leafy in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" Screenshot_2018-10-30_at_7.26.17_PM.png Screenshot_2018-10-30_at_7.39.34_PM.png D1011228-1910-4FCD-A2B2-80B5422F58F0.PNG Leaf and fire.PNG 23381D8F-571D-4325-8BFD-5EEF1A319E22.PNG Screenshot_2020-02-06_at_1.14.40_AM.png File:Firey_saves_Leafy_using_Snowballs_Handglider_.jpg|Firey and Leafy riding a hang glider after Leafy was saved from execution Screenshot_2020-01-14_at_10.10.26_PM.png Screenshot_2018-11-01_at_11.27.18_PM.png Screenshot_2018-11-01_at_11.15.00_PM.png Firey saving Leafy.png Angry Leafy.png|Leafy getting angry with Firey Angry Firey.png BFB15138.PNG Fireytalkingaboutleafy.png Category:Multi-character relationships